My dear sister rewritten
by guardian1moon
Summary: After reciving a call from her father, Kagome goes to forks and meets the cullens along with Bellas husband. Will Kagome find new love or be lost in all the drama
1. Chapter 1

****

My Dear Sister

disclaimer: i own nothing, if I did Kagome and Sesshomaru would be the couple XD

chapter 1 :

It was mid-afternoon when people were strolling around when our favorite hero Kagome Higurashi got a phone call from her father whom she hasn't heard from in over 10 years. She was 15 when she was pulled down the well and after 2 years Naraku was destroyed.

"Moshi moshi father, is something wrong"Kagome asked happy that her father was calling for the first time in 10 YEARS but oddly suspicious since he hasn't called or visited in 10 years.

"Kagome, Bella got married" said Charlie worry evident in his voice.

"WHAT HOW WHAT!!!!, shes 16 and way to young to be married and and and......." But before Kagome could rant her father cut her off asking if she would come visit and help him handle the situation.

"Of course id love to come visit, I haven't seen Bella in a while and she probably forgot about dear older sister" said Kagome but she wasn't that worried to tell you the truth because she and Bella never really got along well and that was because of way to many opposites between them like.....

One, Bella loved the sun, while Kagome loved the rain

Two,Bella loved being in Phoenix with her mother and staying in one place while Kagome loved traveling and exploring new places

Three, Bella hated visiting Charlie while Kagome always looked forward to it

There were many more reasons but naming them all would waste all of our time

Don't get Kagome wrong though she doesn't hate Bella but she doesn't like Bella either, but Bella felt the same way so it didn't matter really.

"Bye then" but before Charlie could hang up Kagome said but almost yelled "WAIT"

"yes Kagome" said Charlie wondering what was wrong

"Why didn't Bella invite me to the wedding" said Kagome a little pissed that she didn't get invited to her half sisters-- Correction ONLY half sisters wedding

"I'm not really sure Kagome but you can ask her when you get here, they aren't allowing me to visit though so with you here i hope to be able to" said Charlie feeling worry and sadness but a ray of hope shined through to him when he knew Kagome was going to visit.

"Goodbye Kagome see you when you get here alright"said Charlie going to hang up after Kagome said a quick goodbye see ya soon.

'oops i forgot to ask who she married, oh well ill find out when i get their'

Kagome was on her way home to pack but on the way she called up Sesshomaru and told him she'd be borrowing the private jet for a personal matter and might not be home soon.

Now all of you may wonder why she called Sesshomaru but theirs a very good reason. Back in the feudal Era Kagome was trained by Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Midoriko, Kaeda, king Enma, the other lords, Youko and Kurone.

Her big brother by adoption was Sesshomaru and he trained her in her demon powers after the adoption. He trained her in hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and all the tricks of the trade. By the end her power rivaled that of Sesshomarus but since he didn't have a mate or heir she was now the heir of the west, making her the official lady of the west. When her training was complete she gained twin swords made from Sesshys fangs. one was like tensaiga and the other was like tetsaiga. Her first sword Shiro meaning white had healing powers and could create impenetrable shield around any at any moment which includes Kagome, it can also heal any poison including miasma. Her other sword Kuro meaning dark or black kills within instance because it has a poison that could never be cured unless its healed by Shiro and many powerful attacks like Shiro that could heal a 100 a time, Kuro could kill 100 a swipe. BUT. theirs one trick to the swords and that's because they can only be used by Kagome and nobody else.

Her older sister by adoption was Sango who taught her about demons and poison and everything she knew about demon slaying and by the end of the training Kagome was rewarded with a demon slaying outfit like Sango's only hers was a Bloody red where Sangos was pink. She was also given a hirakotsu just like Sangos but was black and the cloth to catch it was midnight blue making it blend in with the giant boomerang.

Her older bother by adoption was Miroku and her adopted grandma was Kaeda whom both taught her to control her vast amount of miko and spirit energy so they were under control. they also taught her everything they knew. When her training was completed she was rewarded by Miroku with a staff that has two rings on each side and from Kaeda she was given miko robes that all had white Hiaori's while the hakamas were wither midnight black or bloody red.

Midoriko trained her in her dreams for one night though to Kagome it was several years. While their she learned to completely control her miko powers and learn to control the elements and while their she learned how to control every weapon know to man. She could wield each like a pro. For her reward she was given a newborn Phoenix and a baby fox. She named the girl phoenix fenikkusu meaning phoenix in Japanese and she named the baby girl fox Rubi meaning ruby in Japanese. The fox was named Rubi because of her red ruby colored eyes. The baby fox was black with red eyes. (a/n Sorry but i don't know how to describe a phoenix)

The other lords trained her in what they knew and king Enma helped her completely control her spirit energy and was adopted by him to be his daughter. Youko and kurone also trained her in theft, and blending in and other things along with Youko who taught her about the plants and their adopted them as brothers. The northern lord also adopted her as his sister while giving her a necklace as her present for completing her training. The necklace was a six sided star with each side made of a jewel and signaling her as his heir since he doesn't have any heirs yet.......

The Eastern lord adopted her also making her his daughter but not the heir since he has one son and his mate is pregnant, but if anything happens to them she becomes the heir, their present to her was a ring for completing her training. The ring was made of pure gold with a black gem in the middle and 3 Ruby's on one side going from small to bigger till it reached the black gem. On the other side the same thing happened but with the bottom of the ring it was carved with the Eastern lords name signaling that if anything happens to his children she becomes the heir, but that's probably not going to happen since he has about 20 kids, and every time his mate gets pregnant its between 6-10 kids each time.

The southern lord had trained her but he wanted to kill her so he was killed but since he had no heir, Kagome took over to get the idea of taking over lands if anything happened.

After the adoptions, Her hair now went to in between the knee and ankle length with white tips up to her knee with blood red and midnight blue streaks everywhere except the white tips. She gained elf like ears. She has one strip of white and on the bottom was a forest green strip on her left cheek while on the right side, across from the white was a sapphire blue and below that was a fire red. These represented her control over the elements air, fire, water, and earth, while on her forehead was a black crescent with a white outline signaling her control over light and dark. She grew to be about Sesshomarus shoulder and filled out in a body anybody even a super model would die eyes were now a golden color with specks of icy blue signifying her control of thunder, lightning, and also gained better hearing and eyesight, longer claws and fangs.

When the final battle over Naraku was complete the jewel went into her body merging with her soul and being. During the battle Miroku and Sango died but were happy knowing their traditions would be passed on and Kohaku died along with them while he was happy to have a family again and be free from Naraku. Ayame and Kouga died along with both their packs. They had wanted to wait until after the final battle to mate because it would be safer. They died but they took Kagura wiht them who was happy to finally be free and be like the wind. The only ones left were Kagome who had scratches but nothing major, the same was for Sesshomaru, while Rin and Shippo were back with Kaeda being protected by Kirara, ah-uh, and Jaken. Kanna, Hakudoshi and Akago were also alive but they were about to die because they had no purpose left

"miko my sister wishes for us to give you this" said Haku before pulling out Kagura's fan and feathers from his sleeve and giving it to her saying it was her final request which the miko accepted.

"where will you be going now"Kagome asked wanting to know what would happen to them now that they were out of Narakus control.

"we will be leaving this realm and heading towards death since we no longer serve a purpose" said Haku with his head bent and his bangs covering her eyes

"Nonsense you guys can come with me as my new children"said Kagome with a loving smile that makes you wanna smile back. She took his hands and walked back to his sister and brother who were now wide eyed and pulled the three into a hug.

"really" asked Kanna is a timid voice since she got her emotions back.

"Of course" Kagome replied before taking Akago into her arms who sighed contently before snuggling closer to her warmth while Hakudoshi holding her other hand and Kanna holding on to the Chinese fighting outfit she wore.

Then, Sesshomaru and Kagome buried their friends before heading off to the villiage to retrieve their kids. Kagome liking her life here better than back in the future decided to stay but was sad to be leaving her family behind. Over the years Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago warmed up to her and they became like a real family with everybody else.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the jet landed. She went to get her luggage and when she came out of the jet everybody stared at her like they've never seen anybody like her or something. She was wearing a white blouse without that puffy thing in the middle and black jeans with 1 inch high heels. She also had on a grey cloak like jacket that was thin but not to thin that went ot her knees and was unbuttoned making it kinda like a cape. her hair was in a high ponytail with pieces of hair fraiming her face. She rolled her luggage out of the airport and went to the rented car she ordered. It was a red Ferrari. (A picture in my profile)

The boys were crowded around her car, never seeing anything like it. As Kagome was making her way to the car, somebody came up to her.

"Excuse miss but are by chance Kagome Higurashi" he asked

"yes I am" Said Kagome

"Well miss Higurashi here are the keys to your car" He said handing her a key before walking away to attend his other duties

Kagome took the key and walked towards her car. Everyone that was staring at the car moved out of her way as she set the luggage down in the trunk before going to the drivers seat and buckling up before speeding off towards her fathers home. She was going way pass the speed limit. When she got their she used the key she owned to go to her room. It had a queen sized bed that had a black comforter and red pillows. It also had a book shelf with 5 columns, each fully filled with books and a closet that was black. Kagome checked her watch that said 1:00. '_huh that's weird I didn't know it was that early' _Kagome thought.

After putting everything away, Kagome made her way downstairs to make something to eat. But, what shocked her the most when she got downstairs was that their was a full refrigerator full of everything you'd need.

_'I never thought that dad would have food because he always went to the diner to eat' _Thought Kagome as she took out the ingredients that she would need to make her food. Once she was finished and ate, she went to her fathers police station where she knew he'd be.

"Father Father" called Kagome as she went into his office.

"Kagome?" said Charlie as he looked up from his paperwork, surprised to see his daughter after its only been an hour.

"of course its me" said Kagome smiling at his shock

"I know its you but how did you get here so fast, you were all the way across the world. Its should take longer than an hour." said Charlie still shocked

"I know but I took a private jet here" said Kagome as if it was the weather and smiling even wider when her fathers face went from shock to eyes bulging, mouth gaping shock.

" A PRIVATE JET HOW!!" said Charlie though he was half yelling.

"I go-----" "Don't wanna know, Don't wanna know" Said Charlie cutting her off before she could explain.

"Can we go see Bella" Asked Kagome

"I still have to work, so can you go yourself?"said Charlie looking at his pile of paperwork

"I don't think so dad, remember I don't know where she is or where to go to see her" said Kagome stating the obvious

"ohhhh right sorry" said Charlie before he started giving her instructions and drew a map for her

"Okay thanks dad, Ill tell you how Bella is later" said Kagome as she made her way out of the police station and into her Ferrari, following the instructions her dad gave her.

'Hmmmm_ I forgot to ask who the husband was again DAMN I really need to remember to ask who the husband is' _Thought Kagome as she sped down the highway towards the woods where her father said Bella and her Husband is.

When she got their she saw a white house and half of it was made of glass. To her it was simple but beautiful like the house that she and her family live in together.

(A/n She has A big family but the family that lives with her are her sons Shippo, Akago, and Hakudoshi, her daughter Kanna, her brother Sesshomaru, niece rin, and pets ah-uh and other lords and their children died during battles and world war 1 and world war 2. Since than Sesshomaru and Kagome ruled over and since then they own pretty much the world and were the riches people alive because Seeehomaru owned a big company and he was the c.e.o while she was the co. CEO till she takes over. Her other father king Enma ruled over spirit world and didn't live with them and Kurone died along with Youko whose in Suichis body but he didn't know about them and Youko didn't tell him yet so it didn't matter.)(Jakens also their)

Kagome rung the doorbell and knocked twice before the door opened and she saw the man she never thought she'd see again Charslie Cullen her ex-fiance. Seeing him again caused old memories to resurface after 100 years.

_Flashback_

_'Italy is so boring, I wonder why aniki wanted to come here, probably for his new project the volturi or something like that'.thought Kagome as she strolled down the streets of Italy. She started walking not paying attention to her surroundings. When she finally payed attention she was in the forest surrounding the town she was in. Kagome shrugged not really caring cause she would use her sence of smell to get back or her brother or kids would find her. Kagome laid down on the grass of the clearing staring up at the sky kinda dozing off when she heard footsteps approching._

_Kagome sat up slowly and turned around. Their coming our of the trees was a man she has never seen before. Cautiously she walked over to him_

_"Hello?" said Kagome unsure of what to do_

_"hello what are you doing here" he asked looking at her._

_"I'm taking a walk, who are you" she asked curious_

_"My name is Charslie Cullen (_a/n Sry but I don't know their real names but this is before he becomes a vampire), _its a pleasure to meet you miss......."_

_"Ohh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kagome Taisho"_

_After that they hit it off real well and were about to be married but a week before the marriage he disappeared. (_you all know why) _After that Kagome never went back because she never wanted her unwanted memories to resurface._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Alice is having a vision"called out Esme from her position next to Alice as she watched her family and friends crowd around Alice. When Alice came out of her vision she was in shock and wouldn't move

"Alice dear whats wrong"asked Esme as she tried to comfort her shocked daughter.

"Hes coming" said Alice. The family didn't need to ask because they already knew who it was.

"Why"asked Charslie shocked

"Is he here to help Victoria" asked Edward

"Odd thing is no. When I saw him he was in our living room with everyone having a conversation. Thats what shocked me" said Alice and by the time she finished everyone in the room was just as shocked if not more as shocked as she was.

Everyone was brought out of their shock when they heard the doorbell ringing. Everybody except Bella and her husband was thinking at that moment '_how come we didn't sense them on our teritory'. _

"Ill get it"said Charslie as he went to open it.

"Hello how may I help you" Asked Charslie getting over his shock but couldn't help but wonder why she looked so familiar

_'he doesn't remember me. It has been 100 years after all' Thought Kagome_

"Ohh I'm here to see Bella" Said Kagome as she felt him move aside and invite her in.

"Bella somebodies here to see you" Called Charslie as they made their way to the living room where his family was.

"Who is it" called back Bella

When Kagome entered the living room, all eyes were on her. The Cullen's all thought that she smelled better than Bella which was pretty hard since Bella was one of the best smelling humans out their.

"Who are you" asked Bella

"Ohhh don't you remember me, your dear older sister" said Kagome earning gasps from everyone in the room including Bella

"K-Kkagome" said Bella stuttering a little bit. _'so her names Kagome where have I heard that _before' thought Charslie as he tried to remember

"you have a sister" Everyone else in the room asked at the same time, each shocked.

"Of course Bella does but I don't think she remembers me, Her dear older sister." said Kagome emphasizing dear older sister.

"Who are you" asked Emmett.

"OH my bad I forgot to introduce myself, anyway I'm Kagome Taisho." said Kagome as she introduced herself

"Who are you guys" asked Kagome

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" said a pixie looking girl with chestnut brown hair.

"I'm Jasper Cullen" said Jasper with his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and that's my wife Rosalie Cullen" said Emmett with his arm around her waist.

"Hi"was all Rosalie had to say

"Hello my name is Charslie Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen" said Charslie while Kagome thought '_So hes married but he refused to marry me, *sigh* ohh well at least hes happy. But I wonder why he ran out on our wedding?'_

"I'm Edward Cullen" said Edward

"So who's married Bella and are you all related or something" asked Kagome

"I'm Bella's husband Jacob Black." said Jacob (You all probably thought it was Edward)

"Aren't you younger than Bella and Bella's only 16, shes too young to be married and aren't you two too young to be married." said Kagome but the last part was directed to Emmett and Rosalie

"I'm 15 but we've already married" said Jacob

"It doesn't matter to us" said Emmett continuing by saying that hes a senior and going to collage anyway

"*sigh but one thing still bugs me" said Kagome

"What would that be" answered Bella as she stared at her older sister

"WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO THE WEDDING" Kagome half yelled as she advanced towards Bella who was backing up scared, While the Cullen's stared at her in shock never thinking she could be so scary.

"W-we Never Had a W-w-wedding" said Bella stuttering as she stared into the mad face of her older half sister.

"You still could've called, I mean seriously who wants to learn that her SIXTEEN year old younger half sister got married and wasn't even told till her father calls her up saying that he wasnt aloud to visit either." said Kagome with a look that she learned from Sesshomaru that could scare the daylights out of anyone

"RING RING RING" was what saved Bella as Kagome turned her attention to her phone. While Kagome answered Bella was in the back-round breathing hard with Jacob comforting her.

"Moshi moshi Hakudoshi"said Kagome feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

__________________Haku talking_____________

"Tell Brother to do it. I'm not here on business. I'm here for family stuff okay." said Kagome alittle pissed since she knew Sesshomaru knew about her trip being about family.

__________________Haku talking_____________

"fine but only cause it involves somebody" said Kagome now wanting to protect Charslie because even though she lost him doesn't mean he should lose what he loves.

_________________Haku talking______________

"Its not her, its somebody else. Remember back in I_taly _him remember"said Kagome leaving everybody confused seeing as she had said Italy in Japanese, not wanting the family to catch on.

________________Haku talking______________

"alright but give me his number" said Kagome

_________________Haku talking_____________

"Bye bye Haku"said Kagome as she hung up and got a text message with his number on it

"Kagome we don't have an older brother" said Bella confused

"Hes not your brother hes mine. Hes adopted me into his family. That's why my last name is Taisho" said Kagome while everyone else forgot that when she introduced herself, she said Taisho.

"Ohhh but who were you talking to and what did you say in that other language" asked Bella very confused.

" I was talking to Hakudoshi but what I said doesnt matter" said Kagome although the only real info you got was a name

"Why were you adopted, your familys still alive" asked Edward

"It doesnt matter" kagome said

"I hope well be great fri---" said Alice but was cut off when she started having A vision

"Whats happening" said Kagome looking worried though she wasnt really bacause she knew what it was.

The others were scared and didnt know what to do. Kagome was about to ask more but was inturrupted when her phone rang AGIAN. The others let out a breath of relief thinking that her phone is a miracle.

When Kagome checked the caller idea she knew shed have to go outside to answer the call.

"Ill be right back, but I still expect an explaination." Said Kagome freaking them out agian though none of it showed on the outside except for Bella and Jacob.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**My dear sister**

disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did Kagome and Sesshomaru would be the couple XD

Chapter 2

"Hello why did you call me" was the first thing Kagome said into the phone after she went outside to answer

"I's great to hear your voice agian Kagome-sama but you were taking to long to call" said the unknown speaker at the other line

"I was in the middle of something and I only got Hakudoshi's call a couple minutes ago, I cant be that fast especially when I'm with my other family here" said Kagome pissed off that she was so close to getting out their secrets.

"When should we meet" unknown said as he completely ignored her comment making her even more pissed

Kagome trying to tame her anger, sighed and finally said "you're already on your way here aren't you"

"Ohhhh you know me so well" unknown said

" I--" But before Kagome could say anything, he interrupted by saying " I'll be here Tomorrow 4o'clock bye" and hanging up before she got a chance to do anything

'_I swear that guy lives to annoy me, I'm gonna kill him someday. But oh well at least now I get to hear their secrets though I already know' _Kagome thought as she slowly made her way back inside, slow on purpose to give them a chance to sort things through she could hear the whole conversation from outside with her demon hearing.

* * *

Cullen's

"What should we do, should we tell her the truth" asked Emmett scared that their secret was going to get out.

"Why don't we wait till Alice's vision is finished, then we'll discuss something alright" said Esme trying to calm them down some

"But what if she comes back before tha--" said Edward but was cut off when Alice came out from her visions

"So Alice what did you see" asked Jasper

"He'll be here Tomorrow at 4o'clock, and some new people are coming but I couldn't see them, it was hazier than when I get something about the werewolves" said Alice shocking everybody, whether it was about the new people because Alice's visions were never fuzzy unless it was about the werewolves or it was about Him coming tomorrow at 4.

"But we still don't know what to te--" but Edward was cut off by the sound of the door opening and in walked Kagome thinking '_I wonder who the new people are, I mean the only way A vampires powers don't work would be on werewolf's or their original creators but Aniki created them so that means THEIR COMING, b-bu-ut I'm suppose to be doing this mission. UGH If they were gonna come here in the first place, why call me and tell me to handle HIM when they know how badly I wanna strangle him._

Jasper sensing her mad aura tried to calm her down but nothing worked and he watched in shock as Kagome took her seat across the family. On the one couch it was the girls sitting with the boys around them, Jacob on an armchair with Bella on his lap at the front and Kagome by herself still pissed.

'_how, why can't I calm her, it seems to have no effect at all and it's like my powers don't even exist to her' _thought Jasper not knowing that Edward was reading his mind and thinking along the same lines as him.

'_How can Jasper's power not affect her' _was Edward's thoughts as he also watched her in suspicion and shock.

'_Whats his name again...... hm AH-HA that's right it was Jasper, I guess he sensed my mad aura and tried to calm me down but it didn't work and know Edwards staring at me with shock in his beautiful topaz e-AHHHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING argggghhh bad Kagome bad Kagome'_ thought Kagome as she tried to shake her thoughts away knowing that Edward couldn't read her mind.

"Ummmm" said Bella as she tried to break the uncomfortable silence and try to help the Cullen's answer her older half sister by a year. (a/n Because of the year diff. Bella's 16 as you know and know we know Kagome's 17)

"What just happened to Alice" said Kagome curiously so that Jasper could feel it and not make her look suspicious.

"Ummm Kagome as you can see Alice blanked out" said Emmett trying to save his family secrets and not expose them

"She did blank out but her eyes went white and that's not normal cause when normal people blank out they faint but she was awake and her eyes were white!!!!" said Kagome contridicting them.

"Well s--" began Charslie but he was cut off by Kagomes cell ringing and saving their buts three times in a row. The Cullen's and Black's were now worshipping her cell phone saying thank you and praying that they'd her them again.

'_OMG this phone is getting off my nerves, always interrupting at the good parts ARRRGGGHH and here they were just about to expose themselves and I was having so much fun messing with them **sigh**, might as well answer it' _Kagome thought as she checked the caller I.D. and saw that it was dad.

"Father" said Kagome noticing the Cullen's eyes were on her. She really didn't care because she was wanted to know why father had called her.

"Kagome can you come home. I have something to discuss with you" said Charlie with somewhat angrily and frantically. The Cullen's were listening in to the conversation with their Vampire or werewolf hearing

(a/n Bella's not only married but shes mated and when I say Cullen it could also mean Bella and Jacob)

"Alright buy why?" asking something both the the Cullen's and Blacks wanted to know

"Because I.... uh.. found something intresting on your bed" said Charlie stuttering to find the right word

"Okay I guess ill be home soon" said Kagome hanging up '_Whats on my bed, Im sure I didnt leave anything on their. I guess ill see it when I get home'_thought Kagome as she turned to face the Cullen

"I'll be going home but don't think you have avoided this conversation, I'll be back tomorrow since its Saturday and since it's still summer vacation" said Kagome not even giving them a chance to say anything when she just walked out the front door and went to her rented car, sped off towards her home still wondering about what her father found, that was so important he wanted her to come home.

When she got home she unbuckled and went inside to see Charlie nowhere in sight. Looking around she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Making her way up she felt a familiar Aura but couldn't really pinpoint it.

When she got upstairs she followed the noise to her room. Opening the door she saw her father sitting on the bed holding..........................................

* * *

As soon as Kagome left everyone sighed in relief but knew the relief wouldn't last.

"Hey guys, Kagome said she was coming tomorrow but isnt he coming tomorrow to. This could be a disaster and we still have to come up with something but I wonder what Charlie found that was so important." said Bella making them think things over realizing all the dangerous and ridiculous things that might happen.

"Maybe we should just tell her whats going on, I mean since now Bella's my mate she gains 100 years to her life and would age slowly. When Kagome dies of old age, Bella would only be about 40." said Jacob making A point

"We should but theirs something about her. I couldnt control her emotions" said Jasper

"I couldn't read her mind and I know it's not just in the family because I could read Charlies mind" said Edward

"I also didn't see her coming like I did for everyone that comes to forks." said Alice

By the time those three said what they did, everyone was in shock.

"Since shell be coming here tomorrow, we'll have to be careful about what we say and we have to make sure she isnt here when he visits." said Charslie.

"For now I think it's best if we come up with what to tell her and if anything happens tomorrow, we'll impervious" said Esme before everyone got together on the couches and started to plan while around 1 at night Bella and Jacob went to bed

* * *

Their on Kagome's bed sat Charlie holding a wide awake Akago.

"Kagome can you tell me why their was a baby on your bed or how you left him here." asked Charlie as Kagome sat on the bed. Charlie felt something wiggling and looked down at the baby who was reaching his arm's toward Kagome saying ma-ma mm-ma-ama.

Kagome reached out and took Akago who was now falling asleep being lulled in by her heartbeat with his little hands clutching her that the baby was asleep Charlie whispered to her asking why their was a baby on her bed.

"Akago's here because I brought him and he was on my bed because he was asleep and he wouldnt move. when I tried to bring him he clutched the sheets not wanting to go" said Kagome making a perfect excuse as to why their would be a baby on her bed

"oh Alright but who is he" said Charlie buying the excuse

_'Akago why are you here, are you just trying to get me in trouble. Atleast he bought my excuse and he's gonna freak at what I say _next' thought Kagome as she said

"This is Akago and he's my son." said Kagome

"WHATT!!" Charlie yelled

"don't worry Dad he's adopted. My friend was 30 when she gave birth to him and while she was giving birth her husband got into a car crash and a month later she died in a crash since all her grieving and all the baby work left her too tired to do anything and fell asleep while in the car driving .On her will it said that if anyone of her friends wanted him, they could but only with my approval since we were the best of friends. I took him in in honor of her." lied Kagome, crying fake tears. While she hated that she had to lie about it , she knew it would make things easier.

"Oh i'm so sorry, why don't you get some rest its late already" said Charlie before leaving the room

"**sigh** Tell me why your here Akago" said Kagome after she was sure Charlie left.

But it was already useless to question him since he was sound asleep snuggling into her boob's, enjoying the warmth that she gave.

'**sigh**_ I'll question him tommorrow but right now it's late and I have things to do tommorrow. I'm sure everyth-h......' _were kagome's thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

PAIRINGS

Kagome/Edward

Bella/Jacob

Charslie/Esme

Sesshomaru/Nobody- I'm sorry if it's mean but I cant imagine him with anyone other than Kagome but in this story she's with Edward

Inuyasha/Kikyo - Their rotting in HELL right now

Shippo/Rin -??? not sure ???

Hakudoshi/??????????- HELP ME PLZ

Kanna/?????????????- HELP ME PLZ BUT NO HAKUDOSHI, OR SHIPPO BECAUSE THEIR SIBLINGS

Sango/Miroku- though their not even in the story

Alice/Jasper

Emmett/Rosalie

Akago/nobody because he's stuck as a baby but if he wasnt IDK who to put him if


End file.
